narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shape Transformation
Shape = Chakra Shape manipulation is the same as chakra manipulation: "Rasengan, an advanced A-rank technique, developed by the Fourth Hokage, that only required one hand and no hand seals to use; it's chakra manipulation in its purest form." Therefore hand seals are used for shape manipulation. (talk) 19:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :No there not. Chakra Manipulation is the manipulation of chakra through the use of Hand seals to use jutsu. Shape Manipulation if what the Rasengan is. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::"While techniques may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled ninja can use less or even one to perform the same technique." - its about molding the chakra for the jutsu, either doing it with hand signs or doing it through skill, like the second Hokage. "To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their jutsu more effectively." (talk) 19:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) that's right. hand seals just help to use the right amount of chakra. if you have enough skill, chakra control and experience, you can do almost any jutsu without hand seals.--Narutodude (talk) 22:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Spacial Recomposition I was rereading some of the manga from when Naruto was developing the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and it said that it was Spatial Recomposition instead of Shape Transformation so I'm confused which is right Narutosagemaster (talk) 21:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Probably a bad fan translation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 31, 2009 @ 21:27 (UTC) Japanese Translation of the name Could it be added? Nature Manipulation has the jap translation (Seishitu Henka). But for this one I forgot which one was it. :Done. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Sankyu'ttebayo. And sorry for forgetting to sign the post, but I see it was automatically done:D - MadaraU (talk) 07:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Usage? I know that the rasenshuriken is the combination of shape transformation in its highest form and nature manipulation....but is this really saying that all other jutsu used dosn't also use shape transformation? all the jutsu in the manga/anime have spatial/shape effects to them. they all have different looks. take the earth jutsu that makes the ground move around under the person and sucks them down and crushes them. isn't that basically shape transformation by spinning it? isn't it also nature transformation. if ten people used just straight water manipulation, it would just be a whole lot of water appearing at once and landing on the ground, but instead, you have water shields, water dragons, water jets, etc. arn't all of these proof that they are using both nature and shape manipulation at the same time? the quotes we always use for shape manipulation don't say 'and none of the releases you see use any shape manipulation', they just say that the rasenshuriken uses it to its peak...--SkyFlicker (talk) 13:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Blaze Release I dissagre with the fact that the Blaze Release is Nature and Shape transformation. Nature changes the element while shape changes the form of the jutsu. Amaterasu is a Fire Release and Blaze Release is just the Amaterasu flames taking on different forms to fit the situation. (Darksusanoo (talk) 00:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC)) hmm...you may be right. no. you are right. let's see if others agree.--Narutodude (talk) 22:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Narutodude Hyuga lets get this out of the way right now. the hyuga's Gental Fist works by creating a layer of chakra over their palms and then striking at their opponents chakra network. in addition you can't deny the a Rotation and Air Palm are change chakra in form. ( (talk) 03:19, April 30, 2013 (UTC)) :Rotation: Releasing chakra from all tenketsu at once and spinning. General Gentle Fist: Releasing chakra from specific tenketsu and shoving it in the opponent's chakra network, damaging it. Don't see any shape transformation. The only Gentle Fist technique I can see any sort of shape transformation is Twin Lion Fists. Omnibender - Talk - 03:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) What Omni said--Elveonora (talk) 12:58, April 30, 2013 (UTC)